Shawly Woods
by TheNo1gleek
Summary: The glee club along with will schuester and Emma Pillsburry go to shawly woods hoping to have fun but having fun is the least of their worries
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys This is My first ever fan fiction so please cut me some slack

"Hey Guys" Will Schuester Said as he walked into the Choir room, "Me And Mrs Pillsburry have a suprise for you, We Have Organised a camping trip to Shawly Woods, so is everybody up for it.

"Yeah Sounds Like Fun" Finn Puck Sam and Artie said.

"Suppose" Agreed Mercedes Tina Santana Britney and Quinn.

"Ughh i Suppose" Said Rachel & Kurt.

"Ok, The room will be Finn Puck and Sam sharing a Tent as will Mercedes & Tina Santana & Britney Quinn & Rachel and Lastly Kurt & Artie.

Most People Were Happy With who they were sharing room with except quinn , " Do i seriously have to share room with rachel" "Yes you do " Said Will Schuester.

Sorry for it being short its just a intro and be warned there a gonna be alot of killings in the next few chapters :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Thanks for the reviews :)

I Do Not Own Glee

I'm Sorry But There Wont be no deaths til chapter four sorry guys

This Story Will Be In Msn Names as it is a msn conversation.

Msn Names

Mercedes-XMercedesX

Kurt-DivaKurt

Tina-GothGirl

Mike- MIkeeeyyy :)

I do Know how to spell its just i was doing it like that to make it look like a msn conversation

Chapter Two - Msn Conversation

XMercedesX- Heyyy Kurtt You Looking Forward To Tomorrow Campinn Trip :D x

DivaKurt- I Suppose But i bet its gunna be like lots of activities ughhh :x

XMercedesX Ikr :O xx

GothGirl has Joined the Chat

XMercedesX Hey Tinaaa xx

GothGirl-Hey Cedes and Kurtt What You Talking Bout

DivaKurt The Camping Trip Tomorrow

GothGirl Its Gonna Be Well Fun i cant wait :D

DivaKurt Fun you must be kidding me im only going to get out of this house My Dads Driving Me Insane

Mikeeeyyy :) Has Joined the Chat

Mikeeeyyy :) Hey Guys

DivaKurt Hey Mikee :D

XMercedesX S'uup

GothGirl-Hello Babey

Mikeeeyyyy :) Camping trip tomorrow YES !

DivaKurt Byeee G2g Noww xx

GothGirl Bye

Mikeeeyyy :) Byee

XMercedesX Byeee

DivaKurt Has Left The Chat

Mikeeeyyyy :) Damn My Dinners Ready Byee

XMercedesX Byee

GothGirl Byee Babby xx

XMercedesX So You And Mike You Done It Yet ?

GothGirl By it are you implying what i think you are ?

XMerecedesX Course :)

GothGirl No Not Yet

XMercedesX Whaa You And Artie Did it on your third date :/

GothGirl I know i know but mikey hasnt lost his big V yet so he doesnt wanna rush our realtionship too far

XMercedesX ohhh i get It

GothGirl So waht time you getting to the carpark for the coach tomorrow

XMercedesX 1:00 dont wanna be late so i will be 30 minutes early kurt is to you ?

GothGirl Be 1:10 Alrighttt See you tomorrow :D x

XMercedesX Byeee :D 3 xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Guys :D

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

Chapter 3 Day One

Mercedes was walking towards the carpark when she heard some muffled screams she just left it as you hear stuff like that all the time in Lima .But Mercedes would of never guessed that those muffled screams were coming from Artie as Artie was taped to the bottom of the Killer was clever though and stole Arties Phone and sent Merecedes A Message

Saying

Hey Cedes

Sorry but can you tell everybody that i cant come sorry im really busy atm

Artieee

Mercedes Looked at the phone and thought that was quite odd but hey thats just artie always promising stuff and then saying no at the end.

Mercedes had been at the carpark for 10 minutes when Kurt & Tina turned up .

"Kurt I Thought you were gonna be here 10 minutes ago and arties not coming he just sent me a text message" Mercedes Said to Kurt. Kurt Replied "Sorry my Dad woke up late so i could get her on time as he was giving me a lift ,Why isnt Artie coming". "Oh Something about him being busy " Replied Mercedes. "Oh Thats A Shame" Admitted Tina.

By 10:30 Everyone had turned up and boarded the coach and everyone was smiling but some people dreading the 2 hour journey . Nobody had a mobile on them because they put them in th school lockers in case they lost " i have to call a register to make sure everybodys here".

Santana Here

Britney Here

Quinn Here

Finn Here

Mercedes Here

Puck Here

Kurt Here

Sam Here

Tina Here

Mike Here

Rachel Here

Artie ...Artie

"Oh Sorry Mr Schu artie couldnt make it hes busy" Mercedes Told Mr Schuester.

"Oh, Okay" Replied Mr Schuester.

"Okay Me And Mrs Pillsburry are her to ... " Mr Schuester started babble on about the rules and stuff no one was actually listening.

2 hours later

Artie was coughing through the tape and he slowly started to die From Heat , the exhaust fumes and lots more.

"YES WERE THERE" Shouted Mercedes

Thanks For Reading who will die next do you think you know who the killer is? You Can Guess In The Review box :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Again Thank you for the reviews i will put them into conisderation remember if you want me to add stuff or want to guess who the killer is review

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

Everyone was settled down and was all sitting round te campfire singing songs when they Mrs Pillsburry went to get something from the coach she came running back to tell everyone that the coach tyres had been slashed ."Oh Its Fine We will have to walk back its only 10 miles to civilisation."Walk that far" Everybody groaned." I'm sorry guys but because one of you thought it would be funny to slash the tyres that what we will be doing ok its 11 now everybody go to bed.

"Hello Quinn Do you know who slashed the tyres" Rachel said in a sort of happy way . "What are you implying do you think i did it do you really think i would want to walk 10 miles just to get back to stupid Lima of do me a favour and Shut Up and no i did not slash the tyres and i dont know who did " Quinn said a bitchy way."Oh Im So Sorry Quinn i didnt mean it like that sorry Good night quinn" "Good Night Rachel" Replied Quinn.

"Hey Kurt is it alright if i share with you because theres not enough room with Finn Puck and Sam and Mr Schuester Thought i wasnt coming " Asked Mike.

"Fine" Groaned Kurt. "Thanks Kurt" Replied Mike.

Santana And Britney went into everybodys tents except for Mrs Pillsbury and Mr Schuester telling them to play truth and dare, Everybody Agreed.

"Okay I will start " Said Santana " ummmm Finn Truth Or Dare"

"Truth" replied Finn . "Chicken shouted Puck"

"Urm Who Would You like to see naked here the most" Chuckled Santana.

"Thats Harsh Urmmm Britney " Admitted Finn.

Everybody Chuckled.

"Okay Puck Truth Or Dare" Finn said. "Dare " Puck boasted his bad-assness.

"Okay Touch Rachels Boob" Finn dared.

"Alrightt Now thats what you call a dare " Puck admitted. Rachel Felt Uncomftable but let puck do it, puck rubbed it and pinched her nipple and then sat back down.

"Kurt Truth or Dare" Puck Asked Kurt. "Truth" Kurt Replied. "Who Would you like to have sex with in our group" Puck asked Kurt. "Okay This Might Suprise you its not finn its Sam " admitted Kurt. Sam Went Red And everybody laughed.

After about an hour of playing everybody went bed.

2:30 am 

Mrs Pillsbury Went to Go to the toilet and was about to do so until She Felt This Knife go through her back she went to scream but this white hand covered her mouth before she could do so ." Oh No Mrs Pillsbury you not gonna get me caught out " Laughed The Killer.

After Stabbing her 13 times the killer rested her on one of the seats round the campfire with blood dripping down the chair from her back.

"2 down 11 more to go" Laughed the Killer.

Thanks for reading do you think you know who the killer is please write in the review box who you think it is :D


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt got up extra early so no one would see his morning face, he put some facial cream and went to cook some breakfast on the fire when he saw Emma Pillsburry sat on a chair , (He could seebehing the chair so he didnt know she was dead). "Hey Emma What you doing up so early " Kurt asked was no reply he went over tapped Emma on the shoulder still no reply, so he went to pick right over and saw that her eyes were wide open, and thats when he noticed the blood dripping from the chair, he realised she was dead.

Kurt thought to himself if he woke everybody up the we would all start walking home but the killer would be upon us so kurt was clever and woke the only two people he could trust, Mercedes and Tina. He Slowly Crept into Mercedes and Tinas tent he could Mercedes quiet snores and slowly nudged her shoulder , she woke up and said "Kurt what do you want"."Just listen to me wake up tina pack your baga and meet me at the camp fire in 5 minutes".

Kurt slowly crept out and went into his own tent and packed his bags luckily he didnt get caught by mike , kurt only trusted 4 people in his life his dad tina mercedes and himself .

He sat down on a chair when mercedes and tina came out of their tent and mercedes whispered "What is Mrs Pillsburry coming with us".Kurt replied "No" . Kurt showed Mecedes Mrs Pillsburrys Back and Mercedes went to scream but Tina was clever and put her hand round Mercedes Mouth. "Thank you Tina , Mercedes could of woke everybody up" Kurt said happily .

"What about Mike" asked Tina. "Im sorry Tina but you know that i can only trust you and mercedes out of the people in the glee club Sorry" Replied Kurt.

"Okay " Replied TIna. They Started Walking back to Lima or anywhere they can get a bus to lima.

Back in the camp

Santana And Britney were palying who would you rather sleep with in the tent.

"So Dave Karofsky or Azimio" Santana Asked Britney.

Britney went to answer the question but then they heard rachel scream.

Satana Rushed Out of the tent and saw that rachel was screaming at Mrs Pillsburry.

She was about to ask why Rachel was screaming at Mrs Pillsburry, but then Santana noticed the blood Mrs Pillsburry was DEAD . Santana woke Nearly everybody up and explained to them what Panicked. Then Santana woke up Mike and told him and asked him where Kurt was he said probably with Mercedes. Santana rushed to Mercedes and tinas tent but there was nobody there.

"Those sick people" Santana Screamed.

"You don't know they killed Emma they could be dead" Rachel explained to Santana.

Nobody had woken up Will.

"Whos gonna wake up will" Finn asked.

"I will " Quinn said.

Quinn Walked into Wills tent and nudged him "Hey Quinn , what do you want" Asked Will.

"Im Ever so sorry but Mrs Pillsburrys is dead".

Will ran out of the tent and saw emmas body , he broke down on the floor, he saw the knife underneath emmas chair grabbed it, pulled himself up and stabbed himself in the heart he fell to the floor and blood came gushing out of his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guyss Thanks for the amazing reviews :D i've definitely put some in consideration for this story, :D The Flash backs are made up NO SPOILERS!

Day 2

Mercedes, Tina and Kurt were walking through a field when Mercedes asked Kurt " So you think somebody Killed Emma" ."Why would she kill her self, Emma had everything an alright job Mr Schuester as a boy friend why would she want to kill her self. "Suppose" Mercedes replied. "Who do you think killed Emma " Asked Tina."I dont know the only one i see without any emotion is Santana" Replied Kurt."No no way did Santana kill Emma, Santana may be a bitch on the outside but on the inside shes fragile the other night she rang me crying about how much she loves puck but puck doesnt love her, crikey it was depressing ! " Mercedes Said. "Really Santana crying " Tina Said shocked."Yep" Mercedes said."Okay then who do you think killed Emma " Kurt asked Mercedes."Sam i trust everyone except him, hes new and all i think we would know if we had a creepy guy before we had sam" Answered Mercedes."Good Point " Tina Replied.

Meanwhile Back at the camp (Just after Will killed himself)

Quinn, Finn and Rachel started to cry , Santana Mike and Britney just stood in shock and Puck and Sam tried to hold back the tears.

"Thats it im leaving " Santana Screamed. "Good Point Im coming with you" Sam said."No, No way are you coming with me does it look like i trust you NO so go with someone else there are only two people coming with me Quinn and Britney Come On girls pack our bags lets get going ."Dont worry Sam thats just Santana" Finn told Sam. "Come on Sam Lets go i only trust you" Finn Said. "I guess that leaves us three" Puck told Mike and Rachel.

Kurt Rachel And Tina were heading north back to Lima thanks to Mercedes Know used to go camping here and she knew there was a town about 5 miles south, Finn and Sam didnt have a clue and headed West, And Puck, Sam and Mike didnt have a clue either and headed East.

About half a mile towards the east Puck Mike and Rachel were all walking trying to find civilisation. "Oh Rachel you look cold here borrow my hoodie" Puck told Rachel. "Oh that was very nice of you" Rachel told puck while putting on the hoodie."So Who do you think Killed Emma" Rachel asked Puck. "Finn i dont think it was Kurt and that lot i think they saw the body and ran for it i would of done exactly the same"."Why Finn i thought he was your friend" Mike Asked Puck."Well Rachel Broke up with him"

***FLASHBACK***

"Im sorry Finn But i just dont love you anymore" Rachel told Finn"

"Why what did i do , are you in love with someone else" Finn asked.

"I'm so sorry Finn but ive been cheating on you for about 3 weeks now im in love with ...

Hope you like the cliffhanger :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys Reviews just keep Getting better better thank you this chapters gonna be a bit longer than the others, Remember if you wanna guess who the kiler is, or Give me any tips REVIEW !

"Puck" Shouted Rachel. "You Wait, You wait he will pay for this, I am gonna hurt him so bad" Replied Finn."No please dont Finn its not my fault all you do is play call of duty while im at home waiting for you to reply my text and you don't reply for about 5 hours , I'm sorry Finn But there is nothing you can do from stopping me to break up with you" Rachel said Calmly. "You Bitch " Finn said and started walking of and slowly started to cry

***Back To The Normal Time***

"Ouch, Thats a pretty harsh Break up " Mike Told Rachel. "I know but its not my fault i had feelings for someone else " Rachel said while snuggling up to Puck .

12 AM DAY 3 (BASICALLY START OF DAY)

Kurt heard someone coming and woke up Mercedes and Tina , they hid in the bushes to see who it was and found out it was Puck, Rachel and Mike . Tina ran out to Mike and hugged him and Kurt and Mercedes slowly followed her. "I missed you so much" Tina and mike kept on saying to each other. "So has anyone else died" Mercedes Asked ."Yes Mr Schuester Killed himself after seeing Emma like that" Puck Answered."No seriously Omg wheres the others" Kurt Asked."I dont know we headed seperate ways" Rachel answered."Shit so some of them could be dead" Tina Said ."Yes" Mike replied. They all said Goodnight to each other and went to sleep behind some trees and bushes in their sleeping bags.

"Shit i forgot my torch " Santana Admitted. "Don't worry i got mine" Quinn were walking Towards Shawtown when Britney stepped on a twig ."" Britney Screamed."What is it"Santana Asked."Something touched my foot"Britney Shouted."Quinn Flashed the torch down by Britneys foot and shouted "For flip sake britney it was just a twig you stepped on a blimming twig."Sorry" Britney said ."Look Look i see a road" Santana said. They all ran towards the road and started walking up the road when they saw a sign SHAWTOWN 6 MILES."Six miles you told us 5 and that was about a mile back" Quinn shouted ."Sorry " Santana Said."Shhh i hear a car" Quinn said very car came past The girl were doing everything they could to tr and get in but the car just sped right past stuck her middle finger up at the car and shouted "MOTHER FUCKERS".They found a grass patch on the side of the road and decided to sleep there because they thought they need their energy up otherwise how are they gonna walk to shawtown.

"Okay Sam we can stop walking now afterall it is midnight so lets get some sleep "."Oh alright "Sam Drifted of .

So they all drifted of to sleep all except one.

3 am.

Finn felt someone touching him he thought it was probably just Sam moving in his felt it again so he peeked open his eyes put his head to the side and said "Sam stop it" and turned to face frontways again .Before Finn could blink ,the killer shot him right in the head and then in the heart, The Killer then dumped the weapons and Ran back to where the killer was meant to be Hearing the gunshots Sam woke up and saw Finn with blood everywhere he went to look up but saw the killer got away. Sam Just sat next to finn and slowly started to cry .


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Guys Thanks Again for the reviews sorry for not updating yesterday :( Hope you enjoy :D

The Killer was running away but then looked back and saw sam sitting there he realised he could kill sam so he started running towards him , but sam realised the killer was coming, so Sam ran, Sam ran for his life. Sam had been running for about half an hour now and dared to look behind him, thankfully Sam saw nothing he turned around and started to walk.

"Santana are you awake" Britanny asked."I am now" Santana Replied angrily."Well i was thinking what about my cat is he gonna be alright ?" Brittany asked ."Your cat is going to be fine " Santana Said."Oh thank god" Brittany said."Please can you be quiet" Quinn asked."Sorry" Britanny replied."Thats Alright" Quinn replied."Shhh... wait a minute... i can hear something" Santana said waited Eagerly , Looking at the bushes where they heard the noise. A rabbit jumped out of the bush and hopped on by."Thank god... i thought it was the killer then" Santana Said.

Sam Carried On Walking and he heard a noise, So sam started to run faster then he has ever ran before, Running and Running he tripped over a tree looked behind Himself and noticed nothing was there, He was so happy for putting those extra hours in on working out, otherwise he wouldnt of got out of that .

"Santana can you look if theres any cars coming"Quinn asked. "Sure ...Wheres your torch ? " Santana replied. "Oh in my pocket... Here you go" Quinn replied while giving santana her torch. Santana was about to go down the lane and look when britney asked "Can i come to" . "Oh i suppose ... do you mind quinn" Santana asked. "No she can go im fine" Quinn sat down crying to herself she missed everybody especially Sam."Oh i hope hes still alive" Quinn whispered to herself."You hope whos still alive" Sam chuckled. "Oh no youre not the killer are you ...Wheres Finn?" Quinn asked."No im not the killer and sadly finn is dead luckily i got away but who did you say you hope is still alive? " Sam asked. "If you must know i said you Yes you Sam" .Sam smiled to himself

Sam and Quinn were talking, Sam trying to make Quinn happy.

Santana and Britney Were talking about old times while looking for a car .

***BANG* *BANG***

Thanks for reading remember if you want to guess the killer _**REVIEW**_ and which two people do you think just died Quinn and Sam or Britney and Satana ?.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, again thanks for the reviews and i believe this is my longest chapter yet :D

**5 hours after the shootings**.

Kurt and Mercedes were the first to wake up, looking around to check if everybody was there, Rachel was fast asleep by Pucks side, Tina asleep in her Black sleeping bag and Mike in his green one. "Kurt, Do you think the others are dead ? Mercedes asked ."I hope not but they proably are but Finns strong hopefully he will stay alive" Kurt replied. Rachel started to wake up and asked "What are you two talking about". Mercedes replied "Oh just who we think is still alive". "Oh i hope Quinns still alive" Rachel said. "Same, Mercedes said. Puck woke up and said "Come on if we want to get to Lima in time, we must go now" . "Oh okay i will wake up Tina and Mike" Mercedes said. Mercedes Woke up Tina and Mike and they all started walking towards Lima.

**5 hours Earlier**

***BANG* **The Killer shot right at Santanas head and and the bullet landed right in her face and for once Britney was clever and knew she had to run britney was running and running When ***BANG* , **the killer shot Britney in the leg britney carried on Limping/running when she looked behind her and saw the killers face but it was too late for her to realise who it was the killer slashed Britneys face open and britney fell to ground the Killer laughed and said only 7 more to go and the killer started walking back to where he was supposed to be.

**5 hours Later**

Quinn was Lying in Sams arms when she woke up, "Wheres Santana and Britney" Quinn screamed. "Im sorry i think there dead... I heard two gunshots" Sam replied. "No, No you're lying .. You killed them . . . . You you murderer" Quinn screamed at Sam. "No Quinn ... I didnt kill them i promise Quinn i promise please believe me Quinn" Sam asked. "How how can you expect me to forgive a murderer who forgives a murder you killed my best friends Santana and Britney and let me guess you made up that you got away and you sliced up Finn, you were Finns best friend he trusted you" Quinn Screamed "Go on then kill me you've already killed everybody close to me you you dick ". "No Quinn i wouldnt kill you because i've never killed anyone Quinn please please believe me " Sam asked. "Im sorry but i want to but i just cant believe you Goodbye Sam" Quinn Said. Quinn started to walk of when sam shouted "Quinn please i love you just please believe Me " . "Im sorry i cant" Quinn told sam and started Running in the direction her santana and britney were going in the first place . Sam started walking the opposite direction thinking he cant blame quinn he would of done the same thing if it was him in her position.

**30 minutes Later**

Rachel and Puck sneaked of because Puck didnt trust Tina Mercedes or Mike , Puck and Rachel tried to Persuade Kurt to come but he wouldnt he trusted Mercedes Tina and Mike. Puck and Rachel were walking towards Lima while Kurt Mercedes Tina and Mike were heading in the wrong direction. Mercedes told them "Im serious i think this is the wrong way". "Im sure its the right way " Tina said. "Oh okay then" Mercedes said". Mercedes whispered to Kurt "Its the wrong way we must go" "Fine then" Kurt replied. Kurt and Mercedes slowly started walking backwards and got away before Tina and Mike noticed.

**12 Hours Later**

Everybody except Sam, Quinn and the Murderer was asleep. Quinn was walking towards Shawtown and she saw a sign SHAWTOWN 3 MILES yes she thought to herself and lied down and had a quick sleep so she could get there tomorrow without breaking down with agony. Meanwhile Sam was walking towards well he didnt really know where he was walking towards when he heard a Foot step before even looking back Sam ran even faster then the incident with finns death He ran even faster but not fast enough the killer grabbed Sam, turned him around so he could the killer and like brittanys death Slashed him in the killer grabbed his camera out took a picture of sams dead body and Laughed only 6 more.

Thanks for reading by the way there are only gonna be two or three chapters more and they are gonna be Longer than this one so keep reading and REVIEW and who do you think the Killer is Tina ? Puck ? Rachel ? Mike? Mercedes? Quinn? Kurt?


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Guys Thanks for the reviews there will be two more chapter after this one :)

Tina couldnt hear Kurt or Mercedes footsteps anymore so she looked behind her and noticed, they were gone. "Mike, There gone there gone " Tina shouted. "Oh they must have left not believing us that this is the right way" Mike said. "We must go get them incase the killer gets them" Tina panicked. "Dont worry if they want to be stupid and leave us they can die" Mike replied. "No, No we will go save them otherwise the killer will get them" Tina said. "No! you will stay with me you will not leave me you will stay we are not saving them" Mike shouted agressively. "Mike you're scaring me , im going to save them the killer will get them" Tina said . "The killer can't get them" Mike shouted. "Why ?" Tina asked. "Because..." Mike said. "Because what?" Tina asked. "Im the killer i killed everyone and im about to kill you" Mike said with a grin. "No " Tina said and started running. Mike got his bag of his back grabbed his gun and shot Tina, Tina dropped to the floor screaming and lay there with the shock still in her dead went over got his scissors out of his bag sliced her neck open, put her finger into the blood and sucked his finger. Mike Laughed.

Puck ran over to where the screaming was and told Rachel to stay where she was. Puck ran over to the forest where he heard the scraming and saw Tinas body and said "Shit, the killer got away" Puck shouted. "Really ... Noah Puckerman i got away did i ? " Mike said sarcastically. "You, You bastard you .." Puck shouted. "Oh shut up big boy " Mike shouted. Mike grabbed the gun out of his pocket and pointed it to Pucks head and shot. "why mike why" Puck said as dropping to the floor.

"Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone.  
I hear you call my name and it feels like  
Home

When you call my name, it's like a little  
Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour, I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there

I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing  
I have no choice, I hear your voice, feels like flying  
I close my eyes, oh God, I think I'm falling  
out of the sky. I close my eyes  
Heaven help me" Sue Sylvester was singing along to in her car, Sue was on her way to Shawtown to Visit her Cousin Ellen, When she saw a figure walking along the side of the road, sue for once had a conscience and stopped alongside the road when she noticed it was Quinn. "Quinn, What are you doing out here at this time of night its 10 pm" Sue asked. "Well the glee club was camping" Quinn said while holding back the tears. "What what did Will do to you" Sue said angrily. "Nothing Will will is dead and so are most of the rest theres a murderer out there " Quinn said while crying. "Oh that sick bastard , Quick get in the car i will ring the police when we get to shaw town" Sue said.

Ohhhh so Mikes The Killer what do you think about that?

Who do you want to servive

Quinn ?

Sue ?

Mercedes ?

Kurt?

Rachel?


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Guys Sorry for taking ages ive been busy and Thanks for the reviews only one more chapter after this one so Enjoy :D

Mike Stared at the two bodies lying by him and laughed to himself, Meanwhile Rachel heard a shot and started crying as corretly thinking that it would be Pucks body lying dead on the floor, and she thought to her self Shit i gotta run. Rachel started Running when she heard a cars stereo blasting

Dont Stop Believing

Hold on to that feeling

Steetlight People

Dont Stop Believing

Hold on to that feeling

Streetlight

People

Rachel quickly ran to the car and ran right out into the road hoping the car will see her and not run her over.

The driver was singing along to her radio blasting when she saw this girl run into the road, so the driver slammed down her break and got out of her car and went to talk to rachel when BANG! Mike shot the driver and the driver fell to the floor. Rachel looked at the dead body on the floor and quickly realised that "Shit, the killer " so Rachel quickly ran into the car and started driving luckily finn had taught her to drive ( well sort of she wasn't amazing) and she started driving when BANG mike shot at the car window, Rachel Screamed but carried on driving."Fuck.. Its Mike" Rachel shouted. Rachel carried on driving her way to Lima.

Sue and Quinn along with two Police officers Joe and Kelly were on their way to shawly wood, Meanwhile Mike had found Kurt and Mercedes and were following them when "snap" he stood on something. "Did you hear that?" Mercedes Asked Kurt. "What ?" Kurt Asked. "Oh Must be my imagination" Mercedes replied. Mike Smiled. "Not long now" Mercedes told Kurt. "Oh thank god we might be able to get the police and if anyone else has survived we might be able to save them" Kurt said enthuastically. "Hopefully" Mercedes said.

Rachel had been driving for 20 minutes when she saw a sign LIMA 2 MILES thank god thats not long she thought to her self and after 6 minutes she was there Rachel was looking for her house when she saw Sunshine Corazon, Rachel stopped the car opened the door and screamed "SUNSHINEEEE!" Sunshine was on her way back from a Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal when she heard someone call her name she looked behind her and saw rachel in a tatty car broken window; Scratches and Rachel she looked awful her hair was greasy, her face had a cuts it was terrible, so Sunshine ran over to Rachel and asked "What do you want Rachel?" "Help, most of the glee club are dead, Mikes killed them all what can i do" Rachel asked. "Oh ... thats sick oh ive got an idea we can go to my dads house and get a gun hes an police officer and go back and try and help? " Sunshine suggested. "Good idead ... Pop in Rachel said. Sunshine and Rachel went to Sunshines dads house grabbed the gun and started driving back to Shawly Woods.

Sue Sylvester, Quinn, Kelly and Joe were driving through the woods when they saw The camp they got out and saw Emmas And Wills Body and Kelly was nearly sick and Joe took pictures for evidence. Joe went over to the coach to check for bodies he went inside and no bodies he went to check under and he saw a body "Quinn, Sue comeover here i need you to identify this body " Joe shouted. He took the body out rested it out and took a picture of the body. "Oh My god its artie i thought he wasnt coming thats sick" Quinn screamed. 3 hours Later after finding most of the bodies they were close to Mike, Kurt and Mercedes.

Kurt turned around after hearing a noise and saw Mike covered in blood with a Knife in his hand , Kurt Screamed. Mercedes looked and also screamed. Mike grabbed Mercedes and stabbed her in the back 7 times. "Kill me" Kurt Screamed. "Why do you want me to Kill you? " Mike asked. "Well youve killed all my close friends let me guess you even killed tina?" Kurt Questioned Mike. "Yep that was fun " Mike laughed. "Go on then kill me" Kurt begged."Dont you wanna know who else i killed? " Mike asked. "No i will see them in heaven unlike you you are going to hell" Kurt shouted. "

Meanwhile Rachel and Sunshine were rushing to get to the others and started drivng at 100 mph when the suddenly crashed into a tiny building but that didnt help matters the car was ruined while Rachel and Sushine try to get out.

About 5 minutes Later Kelly, Joe, Quinn and Sue had finally gotten to Mike when Quinn screamed " Mike, you are the killer ... you . . . you Sick bastard". Mike panicked and went to stab Kurt when joe shouted " Weapon down or we will shoot" Mike put his weapon down, Joe and Kelly went to go arrest him when Quinn ran and picked up the Knife and Stabbed Mike 3 times.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Guys its the last chapter :(

Kurt, Sue, Kelly and Joe all looked down at Mikes body when Kelly turned around and said "Im sorry but we are still gonna have to arrest you for murder". "No" Quinn cried. Quinn headed to the back of the police car and cried in her hands while Sue and Kurt were walking back to Lima when they noticed a car in flames, Sue and Kurt quickly ran over noticing Rachel and Sunshines bodies Sue rang an ambulance on her i phon. About 5 minutes later the amblulance arrived and they rushed Rachel and Sunshine Corazon into the ambulance.

_***What Happened Afterwards***_

Sunshine Corazon died shortly after the incident in hospital, but luckily rachel survived with severe injuries, Rachel turned up to Sunshines Funeral but got rejected entrance as Sunshine family blame Rachel for Sunshines Death with that Rachel walked home crying. Quinn Fabray got Arrested for two years for murder they gave her two years because Sue, Kurt, Kelly and Joe lied saying it was self defense.

Everybody agreed to let the funeral for the rest of the murders be delayed until Quinn got released.

Two years passed and nearly everybody was at the funeral they were just waiting for Quinn. An hour late Quinn turned up, Kurt hardly recogised her she was different not that happy chirpy cheerleader she used to be she looked like a depressed 30 year old women. Quinn hugged Kurt, Rachel and Sue and it bought a fake smile to her face , together they slowly walked past the graves.

The first grave read

Emma Pillsburry

A lovely women with no bad bone in her heart

She will be missed.

Rip.

Sue shed a tear she felt really bad because she was never nice to her.

They walked past a few graves when they saw Sams, Quinn broke down on the floor Screaming and crying out "No hes not Dead, No No". "Dont worry, you've got us" Kurt said. But Quinn carried on screaming and got kicked out of the funeral.

Aftewards...

5 years after the murders Sue Sylvester had quit her job as the coach of cheerleading and retired. Sue Sylvester died at an early age of 43 of Cancer all remaining survivors attender her funeral.

On her 28th birthday Rachel Berry finally performed on Broadway ast the lead in Wicked and she carried on wth the sucess until she was 40 and she became a High school Spanish teacher in dedication to Will Schuester and even was incharge of the Glee club. Rachel Berry met the man of her dreams the football coach at the new high school Harry Tokes he was just right they got Married 3 years Later.

Kurt Hummel and Quinn Fabray moved in with each other after the funeral and have been best friends ever since every month they got to visit their friends at the Graveyard they are burried in. 3 years later Kurt Married Blaine Anderson and Quinn married Joe ( the police officer ) 8 years after the shooting Kurt and Quinn went back to Lima and Visited Shawly Woods they were walkin through when they saw something on the floor they went over and picked it up and they saw a Diary, the front of the diary read

MIKE CHANGS DIARY

DONT READ.

Kurt and Quinn got all the answers they needed and they were happy that they finally knew.

Thanks for all the support guys ive really enjoyed writing this story and the reviews have made me happy and you've given me idead what to do and by the way soon im going to be writing a story called Bitten. which is based around Quinn and Vampires and stuff so Please read thatvwhen i upload it. :D


End file.
